Pluviophile
by Summer Eclair
Summary: (n) a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days. A collection of one-shot stories that I post on tumblr.
1. 1: Truth or Dare

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**AN: First of all, I post these one-shots that I wrote from tumblr in here so I can have a compilation of it and of course, for everyone to read it here in ff :) Hope you all like this! This is requested by: maneaoana from tumblr, thank you again! If you have any comments you can tell me :) And you can also message me on tumblr for a request (but it'll be occasionally only.) **

* * *

Now with the story...

.

.

"Let's play!" Cana exclaimed and the whole guild turned to look at her. The brunette wore a smirk and lazily got off from the table she's sitting on. Along with her barrel of liquor she took a seat between Natsu and Lucy at the table not far away from her.

"Hey you two," she started, eyeing the couple knowingly. "I've got these new cards," she showed it to them, "and I'd like to give it a try."

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her, puzzled.

"Here," Cana removed all of Natsu's plate from the table and spread her cards instead. "You have to pick one, and if your partner didn't get the same card as you," one shapely brow raised and an evil smirk appeared on the female drunkard's face. "…the other one needs to be punished; _Truth or Dare_, honey."

"Sounds fun!" Natsu cheered, thumping his fists on the table, making Cana's cards move out of their place.

"Now who else wants to join?!"

Everybody inside the guild cheered, agreeing with Cana's game as they all gathered around at the biggest table at the guild.

Cana looked around and saw Gray sitting at the bar counter as well as Juvia.

The brunette was about to walk up to them when she heard Juvia's silent pleadings.

_"G-gray-sama, why don't we join them?"_ she said shakingly, tears forming on the corner of her eyes, her lips curling as she looked at the gathered crowd in front of them. _"J-juvia wants to join too…"_

Gray tch-ed, sipping his third mug of beer as he trailed his own eyes at the crowd. _"Then join them,"_ he answered coolly.

_"But Juvia wants to join it with you!"_ the girl insisted, her hands formed in tiny fists in front of her chest, her lips quivering.

_"O-oi! Don't cry!"_ Gray scowled, "_Why do I have to join that silly game? Like what I said, go ahead if you want to join them."_

"Right, Juvia." Cana appeared beside her, "Don't mind that bastard," she smiled at the water mage, "Join join!"

"B-but…" Cana was already leading the blue-haired girl on their table when Gray grabbed Juvia's free hand.

_'Geez, I know you're up to something Cana.'_ Gray thought to himself, his hold on Juvia's hand tightened.

"Why don't you join too?" Cana asked him, shrugging her shoulders.

"N-no way!" he tugged Juvia away from Cana, and the girl bumped to his naked chest. "We're fine here you know." His scowl hardened and Cana smiled knowingly.

"Okay okay," she raised her hands up, surrendering as she walked back on their table.

.

The participants laughed as for the third time, Natsu still picked the wrong card.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as the fire dragon slayer scratched his head.

"Damn, not again." He said turning to Cana, who's playing the hostess.

"_Truth or Dare?_" She asked the pink-haired boy.

Natsu looked upwards as if he was thinking seriously. _"Dare!"_ he exclaimed.

"Woah," the rest reacted, the last two punishments that he took were all _'truth'_ and he answered them both with a non-sense.

"Okay." Cana inhaled and the whole guild anticipated her next words. "Go over there," she pointed at table nearby them, where Gray along with Juvia was now settled. "Ask Juvia to go out with you for today."

Natsu's eyes widened, bulging out of it's socket. His whole face turning red. "W-what…" he sputtered.

Cana elbowed Lucy on her side and whispered. "Just watch." And the spirit mage nodded, observing her partner quietly.

"Gihi~ As if you have a chance." Gajeel commented from the corner, grinning widely at the embarrassing situation of his fellow dragon slayer.

To everyone's surprise, Natsu made his way on the said table without any word and everyone became silent.

"Seriously?" Cana laughed to herself, Lucy on the other hand giggled.

"Juvia," Natsu called the girl who's been laughing on whatever Gray was saying. Gray who sat beside the water mage frowned.

"Oi what's your problem?" the Ice mage asked harshly.

Natsu only spared him a glance and turning his whole attention back at the blue-haired water mage. "Will you go out with me?"

Everyone gaped at the scene while Juvia's face turned red as Erza's hair, steam coming out from her nose and ears.

Juvia was about to faint when Natsu offered a hand to her. And to everybody's surprise, Natsu's all fired up, all dead serious about the dare.

_"W-w-w-w-what…"_ Juvia muttered to herself as Gray pulled her into his chest, saving her from the fall. _"N-n-na-na-natsu-san!"_

Gray stared at the girl in front of him. '_What kind of reaction is that? Shouldn't you just reject him right away? And for Mavis' sake! It was all a goddamn dare!'_

"I-it's rare for Juvia to receive a confession." the girl whispered to herself. And Gray heard it, his face darkening.

"Oh! Look at Gray's face!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"He's not amused! He's not amused!" Happy clapped above them, earning a glare from the Ice mage.

"Shut up!" he blushed dangerously.

"See?" Cana whispered at Lucy who's giggling.

"Looks like Gray is jealous." The blonde commented.

Gray knew that Juvia can be easily persuaded, and it doesn't matter who's persuading her as long as it's new or rare to her (like a love confession) she'll took a bite on it.

"R-really?" the blue-haired girl fidgeted, sitting up straightly.

Gray couldn't believe it! He wanted to throw Natsu out of the guild and-

_W-wait…_

"Juvia," he called her but the bluenette's attention was not on him.

"Juvia," he called again but still no answer. He tapped her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He then stared at Natsu and gave him a finger before muttering a low curse at him, shooing him in the process.

Natsu scowled and turned his eyes back on Cana. His eyes telling her: _"Was it enough already?"_

Cana then nodded and the game continued.

.

"Hey Juvia!" Gray shook her gently, trying to wake her up from her imagination.

"Don't tell me that you're imagining on going out with Flamebrain?!"

Hearts then appeared on the bluenette's eyes. "Oh..." she hummed, smiling to herself as her imagination continued.

_'How can you focus on your imagination in this kind of situation?!'_ he thought.

"Yes, Gray-sama… I would like to go out with you!"

"Huh?" he lowered his gaze on her blushing cheeks. "M-me?"

"Oh, Gray-sama… I do! I do!"

"H-hey! Juvia, wake up!" he shook her again and this time the blue-haired girl regained her senses.

"A-are you?" the Ice mage gulped. _"Are you thinking of me instead of Natsu?"_ he asked shyly, his right hand cupped the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh." The girl beamed, "And it would be nice if it's Gray-sama. Only Gray-sama who will confess to Juvia."

"Y-yeah," Gray found himself smiling despite the hotness he's feeling.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. 2: Pick me up

**Title: Pick me up**

**AN: Here's chapter two! **

* * *

Now with the story...

.

.

"Uhm hello, Good morning eh-…" a muffled sound came from the other line of the phone. "Eh, Mrs. Juvia F-fullbuster. T-this is Magnolia Police Headquarters."

Juvia on the other line blinked her blue eyes rapidly, her cheeks burning red as the man on the other line addressed her. For a moment, her hands stopped on it's accord, leaving the plates unsettled on the table. "Yes, Juvia speaking..." she answered nervously. "W-what can Juvia do for you?"

The man, who she think is a police officer cleared his throat. "Y-your husband, Fullbuster-san is here in the headquarters. He requested for you to come and pick him up."

Juvia stood up quickly, her body moved automatically as worry washed over her system. "W-what happened?" she panicked, hurrying to get her keys and bag from the kitchen counter.

"It seems that your husband," another clearing of throat. "Had destroyed a few buildings back at the town of Chestyr. _We arrested his team."_

"Oh Mavis," Juvia replied. "Can you please tell Gray-sama that Juvia's on her way?"

Unknown to Juvia, the police officer blushed faintly, clearing his throat for the third time. "S-sure, Ms. Juvia" And the line went dead.

Shaking his head, the man turned away from the voice lachryma and stared at the Ice mage inside the cell in front of him.

"She's _Mrs._ you moron!" The man was glaring back at him, and he could feel that his skin was also being peeled by the other two prisoners.

'_W-who wouldn't be nervous just buy talking to Magnolia's hottest water mage?' t_he police officer reasoned to himself, blushing again. His eyes met with Gray again and he shook his head. _'Damn, she's married with this idiot Ice mage after all.'_

.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out as soon as she entered the head quarters. A few on lookers stared at her and began whispering.

She ignored them and made her way at the information booth in front of her. "Excuse me, I am…"

"Oh! It's Juvia-san!" the person inside the booth exclaimed and to Juvia's surprise everyone at the area gathered around them.

"Can I please have an autograph?!" someone yelled at the back.

"She's too beautiful in person!"

"Aw… Fullbuster's so lucky!"

Juvia cleared her throat and turned to look back at the booth officer. "Well, Juvia thinks that you already know why she's here?"

The blonde guy nodded vigorously, happy at that thought of speaking at one of Magnolia's hottest fantasized woman. "Of course Mam! This way please."

Juvia followed him and when they entered another room, she noticed that it was the cell room.

"Juvia!" a familiar voice called to her, she turned to her left and she saw Gajeel sitting inside a cell. On the other corner of the office, there she saw Natsu, who is sitting on the tiled floor hopelessly.

She walked up to her best friend, glancing at Natsu at the same time. "Gajeel-kun, you're here too."

"Yeah, those two morons destroyed a whole town. I was right not to join their mission, tch."

"But you joined them." Juvia frowned at him cutely and Gajeel rolled his eyes in return.

"Juvia-san, your husband is over here." The previous blonde man called to her, pulling her elbow as she stood up.

Gajeel eyed the blonde man carefully before pulling a tiny metal out of his pocket and throwing it squarely on the side of the man's head.

"Ow!" his hands automatically removed from Juvia's and the said woman ran up to where her husband was.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, tears forming on her eyes. "A-are you alright?" she asked, placing her hands firmly on the invisible glass between them.

Gray lowered his head shyly. "Im sorry that you have to see me like this."

"N-no…" the blue-haired woman shook her head, "It's alright. Juvia's here to take you out of here."

"Oi, how about me?" Natsu screamed from the cell opposite to Gray.

"Fuck off, Pinky." Gray glared at him, "Call your own wife and let her pick you up. Same with you Gajeel."

Natsu didn't missed what the Ice mage said and screamed. "Oh you wanna fight droopy-eyes?!" he breathed fire but his magic was expelled by the magic inside the cell. "Besides, Lucy's out of town with Erza!"

"And Levy too." The iron dragon slayer interjected quickly. "Oi, Juvia let me out first."

"Shut up, Iron-head!" Gray hissed and placed his fist on his palm. "Ice make…"

"You really wanna fight huh? Gihii!"

"Oi! Im the one who challenged him first, Shut up you Lizard!"

Juvia who's on the middle of the chaos sighed to herself. She doesn't want to get mad and scold them, Oh Mavis, they're already old enough. Can't they even think properly? They're having a very nice showdown inside their cells and guess, it as all useless.

"Take this you shit head!"

"I'll win you idiot!"

"Gihi~! Lemme kick yer asses!"

The blonde police man took his metal pole from his belt and he hit Gajeel's glass. The man almost screamed in pain as a loud banging came inside his cell.

"You are all under arrest! If you don't stop, I'll give you all another day to spend your time in here!"

Juvia only shook her head, now looking at her husband. "This won't happen if you just controlled your self Gray-sama."

'_What? Did I just heard my wife right?'_ he thought, a vein popped above his left eye.

"A-are you blaming me Juvia?" he asked exasperatedly.

Juvia bobbed her head, crossing her arms in front of her ample chest.

"B-but I wasn't even the one who started this!" he complained in a child like manner.

"Yeah, it was all your fault Ice princess. You're the first one who attacked those criminals." Natsu agreed with Juvia, crossing his arms as well.

"You even missed your first target and froze a building instead." Gajeel commented too, looking at them.

"Look Gray-sama?" Juvia faked her hurt tone, hugging herself.

_"__You're a bad husband."_ Gajeel pressed on.

"_An awful one!"_ Natsu screamed on the top of his lungs.

"M-maybe Natsu-san and Gajeel-kun was right." The blue-haired water mage sighed, her shoulders shaking.

"O-oi, J-juvia." Gray muttered nervously. "What the hell have I done?" he asked himself.

"L-look, it wasn't intended okay?" he reasoned out, rubbing his palms together nervously, thinking of a better explanation for his wife to believe. He doesn't want to see his wife all upset just because of him.

"J-juvia," he called her again as a bead of sweat rolled down from his temple.

"Gray-sama even promised Juvia that he will control himself. B-but it seemed that…"

Her small voice continued into a soft sob, and Gray wants to stab himself a hundred times.

_'__Oh, shit!"_

"I didn't know that you're that kind of husband, Fullbuster-san?" the blonde police officer shrugged. "I think that Juvia-san needs to replace you."

All three male mages stared at the officer.

"What did you say?" Juvia stopped her acting and turned to look at the man.

Feeling the heavy atmosphere the police man quickly apologized. But the thing is, once you pissed off Juvia, there's no turning back.

'_That's my moody wife._' Gray commented to himself, smiling sheepishly.

"Juvia's only punishing Gray-sama because he didn't stick on their promise. But replacing him?"

"Uhm, I-Im sorry Juvia-san, t-that's not what I meant."

Juvia's eyes darkened and even the three mages felt the hair from the back of their necks stood up.

"Every female at the guild turns like Erza when they're mad." Natsu whistled and the Police officer gulped loudly.

"Release them now, before Juvia gets mad even more." The water mage's face contorted into an evil one, and all of them remembered Mira.

"Oh, she's just like Mira when she's mad. Gihii~"

Another gulped and the officer quickly grabbed his keys, releasing the three mages. He quickly leaved the room and the four of them was silently left inside the office.

"Thank you really Juvia!" Natsu jogged up to her cheerfully, "I didn't know that your mood swings can be this handy hehe!"

On her other side, Gajeel appeared, patting her head playfully. "That's it! Gihii~"

Gray who's wearing a boyish smirk on his face felt proud. "That's my wife!"

But when he is about to hold her hand, Juvia glared at the three of them. "You all think that Juvia's joking?" her eyes still dark. Her head tilted on the side, and a thunder clap was heard outside, which reminded them of something a few years ago.

All of them gulped. Natsu and Gajeel hurriedly made their way out the room, running for their lives.

_"__Good luck to you, Gray-sama~!"_ Natsu teased him annoyingly, imitating Juvia's small voice.

Thank you for reading!


	3. 3: Rain woman's day

**Title: Rain woman's day.**

* * *

Now with the story...

Gray was being agitated for the past few days. His eyes traveling back and forth at the door and to the bench where he usually sits with a certain water mage.

Seven years had past, and time surely flies. Gray knew it just by looking at his surroundings. It's been six months and a half since they returned from Tenrou Island.

Everybody was happy; Everyone's being their usual lively self after they came back. On the other hand, the Ice mage had a difficult time from the first three months; in terms of dealing with Juvia, of course.

After he saw her sacrifice herself just to catch Zeref and learned how the water mage softened Meredy's heart, Gray felt a mysterious feeling inside him. He couldn't point it clearly, but it sure made him want to see Juvia around him more often.

Sighing for the nth time, he glanced at the wooden doors again. To his surprise, it opened slightly and his sullen mood was about to change, expecting Juvia to show herself already when Gajeel suddenly appeared instead.

He wore the same usual hard scowl he had a few days ago. Levy and Lily trailing behind him.

"Right." Gray told to himself as he jogged up to meet Gajeel half way. "Oi Gajeel," the black-haired dragon slayer raised a thick brow at him, facing the bulletin board where the missions were posted.

"What?" he turned his eyes back on the board, scowling deeply.

"I- uhm…" Gray started as he scratches the back of his head, not knowing where and how to start. For a moment, the Ice mage thought of not asking the Iron dragon slayer instead, looking at Levy beside him.

"Good afternoon, Gray." The petite girl greeted him, wearing her glasses as she held a few books close to her chest.

"Yeah," he nodded and was about to ask Levy on why is Juvia is not showing for the past few days when his dark eyes caught what Gajeel had peeled from the board.

"You're going on a mission with Juvia?" he asked automatically, gaining Gajeel's attention, seeing that the mission he had taken includes a water mage.

"Nah," Gajeel replied boredly. "Ame onna's asking me to get a mission for her, after all she couldn't bring her self to go here in the guild."

"Why?" Gray followed up, making Gajeel's red eyes focus on him.

"None of yer business." He walked past the Ice mage and Levy followed suit. Gray frowned, taking long strides to catch up with Gajeel, he finally surpassed him and blocked his way.

"Why she's not showing in the guild?" the Ice mage pressed on.

"Missing her?" smirked the other man. A visible blush appeared on Gray's cheek, making his eyes to lower at the paper on Gajeel's hands.

"Yah know," Gajeel started, crossing his arms in front of him. "S_even years ago from today, it would be Juvia's first time to celebrate her birthday with…"_ Gajeel paused, eyeing the lively guild from the corner of his eyes. "Everyone."

"She's not used on celebrating it anyway." He added, shrugging his broad shoulders. "_back in Phantom, she ignores her day and took missions instead."_

Gray's brows were drawn into a deep V. "I see…" he nodded before placing his palms up in front of Gajeel. "Let me handle this one," as the Ice mage found a plan for Juvia to finally show her self at the guild.

"It's on Sunday, Ice princess." Gajeel told him as Gray made his way to Fairy Hills.

.

"You didn't tell me that she's gone into a mission!" Gray thundered as he returned back at the guild, his efforts futile.

"I just remembered that Im reserving this one for her." Gajeel flipped the mission contract in front of Gray's face. "She really makes sure that she'll be busy this week.

Gray then called Mira from the counter, "Mira, when is Juvia's return?"

"Oh," the barmaid smiled. "Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning."

And with that Gray returned on his usual seat, determined to wait for the water mage's return.

.

Her birthday already passed, a new week had passed as well and still there's no Juvia returning from a mission.

Gray was restless, pacing like a caged tiger inside his small cage. "It's been a week, Mira."

"I know Gray." She replied carefully, eyeing Gray with her observative eyes. "But Juvia sent us a notice that her return will be delayed."

"But's it's been a week." He repeated, half shouting at the white-haired woman behind the counter.

"Calm down Gray," her tone lowered and Gray was about to apologize when the guild doors opened, and he can hear his guild mates welcoming a person that he had been wanting to see for the past few days.

Juvia wore her usual bright smile as she enters the guild hall, her eyes blinking as she smiled at their guild mates.

Her face glowed upon seeing him. "Gray-sama~!"

Gray anticipated for the Water mage to run her way to him, but she walked slowly as if her legs were heavy.

When she got closer, Gray could see that her legs were bandaged and she was actually limping her way to him, still, a bright smile was plastered on her tired and bruised face.

_Wait…_

"What happened?" he asked first thing as Juvia settled herself with difficulty at the bar stool, her bag dropped on the floor.

"Oh," she clapped her hands together and Gray saw that her wrists along with her palm were bandaged. "Juvia thought of coming here first before everything else." She smiled.

Gray's frowned deepened, his left hand grasping the lemon juice glass Mira had given him earlier. The water mage was practically avoiding his question.

"What happened to you?" he cleared his throat, calling the water mage's attention as she engaged into a small talk with Mira.

"I'll leave you two first," and Mira disappeared at the back of the counter.

"Uhm," the girl looked up to him shyly. "Juvia's fine."

"No, you're not, Juvia. " he emphasized, his eyes narrowing.

"It's just a few scratches you see." She reasoned, avoiding his gaze.

"You're all bruised and covered with bandage, that's not a _'few scratches'_ Juvia."

"W-well…"she said, her lips quivering. "At least Juvia got back safely and alive."

Gray suddenly felt so pissed that he wants to hit something. "Then why did you took a long mission?!" he asked, anger rising on his voice.

"Gray-sama," Juvia faced him. "Juvia didn't know that it will last that long and-"

"It's because you're hiding!" he half yelled to her and Juvia was shock with his outburst.

"You didn't want us to know about your birthday because you negatively thought of not used on celebrating it with anyone," he continued. "It's different now Juvia. Were all family in here and it's not nice for you to just hide like that and worst, delay your missions and get beaten up because you just want to avoid a one particular day!"

Tears were now swelling from Juvia's eyes. "J-juvia's…" she sobbed, wiping her tears using the back of her hand. "J-juvia thinks that it's not important a-and…"

In a one swift movement, she was already encaged inside Gray's arm. The said mage didn't care about how the whole guild looked at them, Juvia needs this now. He'll deal with the shyness now, but probably he can reflect on his guild mate's teases later.

"Don't you dare say that it's not important," he whispered, his arms tightening around her. Juvia was now crying helplessly in the arms of the man she loves.

"You've been lonely for so long…" Gray added, worrying about Juvia's selfless and at the same time selfish attitude.

"_Didn't you know that you're the first one who made me worry like hell? Im not the kind of guy who meddles with other's businesses nor the guy who shows his concern to others."_ He whispered carefully, assuring that it was only Juvia who could hear his words.

Juvia sobbed, burying her face even more on his chest. The girl was enduring all the body pains she's feeling after all, Gray's words were overwhelming her.

"J-juvia knows." She said with her small voice, "Juvia's sorry for hiding. She's not really that good, Juvia's still learning here,_ from her family."_

"I know." Gray smiled. He pulled her away and his smile even widened upon seeing her child-like appearance while crying. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and unconsciously leaned forward to plant a_ kiss_ on the water mage's forehead.

Juvia stilled, frozen at the sudden love attack (_she presumed_) from Gray. The Ice mage was confused for a moment, puzzled by Juvia's sudden stiffness.

Then his eyes widened as the realization hit him along with Juvia's red face so close to his.

"G-gray-sama~!" she cupped her cheeks shyly, her face hot and was now turning into different shades of red.

He was brought back to his senses when he heard someone whoop-ed from their guild mates, other's even yelling: "Another couple has been born! Cheers!"

Placing the back of his hand to cover half of his face, Gray turned on the other side, opposite to Juvia, as the said girl hugged herself, her eyes formed in big hearts.

"W-well…" he muttered, looking down on his lap. "_B-belated Happy Birthday to you."_

* * *

thank you for reading!


	4. 4: The lonely side

**Title: The lonely side**

**Original Prompt: Gray's Fangirls vs Juvia. Juvia can't help it if she has to prove that HER love is greater than all their love put together. Gray on the other hand hopes that he can save them both before there isn't a fan club left.**

**An: So before you read this… I would like to tell you that I may not reach your expectations especially when it comes to the original prompt. There's a little change in here and I think that I felt a li'l angst and I was carried away while writing this. Im sorry too because it took me a long time to finally write a one-shot about this. But still, I hope that the Anon-san who gave me this prompt might like this. Omg, Im really craving for some angsty/hurt genre nowadays. Just what the hell Im writing, he he.**

* * *

Now with the story…

...

"Juvia will haunt them down!" the blue-haired water mage declared, her left small fist was pumped up in the air.

Gray face palmed, clearly tired of what is Juvia's up to for the past few hours.

Since the _Grand Magic Games finished_, it is not a surprise when their number of fans sharply increased in just a day. Also, after declaring that guild had won, numerous people gained their interest back to the guild.

Fangirls as well as Fanboys also appeared out of nowhere.

And Gray was not an exception. Men, women, children, old, etc., they're all waiting outside the guild, preparing to get an autograph from him or whoever who would get out of there.

"Juvia," he called and the bluenette immediately turned to him. "Would you please calm down?" he asked her, his voice low and it held irritation.

"B-but! Gray-sama!" she pointed at the large window glass inside the guild. A crowd had gathered outside, most of them are female of different ages, some were holding a large banner, waving it up on the air for their idol's to see.

But what Juvia made angry was the largest banner, it says: **Gray Fullbuster! Im Hannah from the 19th street of Elfshrine! And I am your #1 FAN!**

Yes, in large, bold letters. And it made Juvia boiled literally in jealousy.

"How dare she!" she accused at the black-haired girl named Hannah, who's waving the large banner, hearts on her eyes.

"Geez," Gray scowled at Juvia. "Will you quit it? It's annoying!" then the Ice mage stood up, all stressed at Juvia's attitude. "Look, you're no different to her." he whispered, tch-ing also as he settled himself on the counter.

"Gray," Mirajane called the Ice mage settled in front of her bar. "You're being rude to Juvia!"

Gray only rolled his eyes, resting his cheek on his palm as he put his elbow on top of the counter. "Just telling her the truth, Juvia needs to hear it directly from me so she can get her senses back."

The white-haired mage only shook her head, disagreeing on what the Ice mage was saying.

Juvia only remained on the spot where she is standing, her eyes staring at Gray's back who is busy conversing with Mira.

She gulped nervously, bowing her head quietly as she stared down on her own feet. '_What Juvia had done?'_

She looked up once again and saw Gray staring back at her. She felt the back of her eyes became hot and without any other words, tears rolled down from it. She quickly averted her eyes, turning her back at him as she walked inside the guild, her feet were leading her to the large doors.

…

"Juvia's so selfish." She whispered as she cried, falling helplessly on her knees once she finally closes her bedroom door.

She wiped the stubborn tears from her eyes and red cheeks, sniffing loudly in the process. "Juvia only wants to make sure that…" her voice trailed off as she realized what she's going to say next.

_Just selfish…_

She bit her bottom lip, annoyed by the fact that she couldn't help but be jealous even if there is no relationship other than _nakama_'s between her and Gray.

"Juvia should apologize to Gray-sama." She encouraged herself, but more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Why does Juvia always pushes away the one that she loves?" she asked her self, as she bent her knees forward then rests her crossed arms on her knees, her forehead leaning on her arms.

Juvia only cried for more hours before her eyes finally tired out, closing briefly as sleep took her.

…

The next morning, Juvia entered the guild with low spirits.

She chose to go there late in the afternoon, trying her best to avoid everything that she wants to ignore. Including Gray's fanclub, his fangirls and lastly, _him._

Upon her arrival, she noticed the the same black-haired girl named Hannah, from yesterday. She was sitting on one of the benches placed outside the guild, obviously waiting for her idol to come outside and finally greet her.

The said girl's eyes averted to Juvia and to the water mage's surprise, her green eyes widened in excitement.

Juvia saw her run on her direction and she couldn't help but notice how this girl seemed to be a little attractive for a woman.

The blunette knew that compared to the other girls in Fairy tail, she's a no match for them. In terms of beauty and body and take note, in fashion, she's a big disappointment from her point of view. This girl and Gray's other pretty fangirl's doesn't need to remind her about it. Sighing, she removed it out of her thoughts, blinking her eyes and was surprised when the girl named Hannah was now standing in front of her.

The girl was clutching a large tarpaulin in front of her chest and Juvia knew that it was the banner she saw from yesterday, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Hi." Hannah greeted shyly, her cheeks staining pink.

Juvia crossed her arms in front of her ample chest, head tilting to the side as she glared at the younger girl.

"I-Im Hannah," the girl continued bowing her head. "A-and I-Im a fan of y-yours-"

"Gray-sama?" Juvia interjected, raising an eyebrow at the young lady. "He's inside," she pointed her thumb behind her, "If you want to come inside then go." she finished flatly before turning on her heels as she entered the guild doors.

The black-haired girl stopped her immediately, blocking the water mage's way. Juvia has had enough, she could barely contain her anger at the moment. "Excuse me," she asked the girl, and the said girl seemed to suddenly loose her balance and Juvia quickly brought her own small hands on the other girl's shoulder, steadying her in front of her as gently as possible as she can.

Just in time, the guild doors opened again, only to reveal a half-chuckling Gray Fullbuster who is laughing on what his guild mates told him. His eyes went wide as he saw Juvia and the black-haired girl.

He run up to them and his first instinct was to push Juvia away from her grasps on the other girl. His arms went protectively around Hannah and Juvia was thrown on her back.

Juvia couldn't think properly as her mind went in shock and she didn't have the time to turn herself in her water form for defensing herself from the sudden push.

Gray was also caught off guard, not knowing why he did that.

Juvia felt her ears burn as her head bumped into one of the stools that was not properly placed on it's designated table.

Gray immediately kneeled before her, leaving the black-haired girl standing behind them.

"Juvia are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and few of their guild members and other on lookers gathered around them.

Her eyes were wide in fright and she could hear their voices whispering negative thoughts about her.

Gray hurriedly helped her to sit up, his arms around the water mage's figure. "Juvia," he called her again.

But Juvia made no response looking down on her lap as she felt her eyes swirl in many different angles. Upon regaining her senses back (the side of her head and her butt was still hurting) she did her best not to meet Gray's worried gaze.

"Im sorry," he breathed out, his lips close to her hair. "B-but you shouldn't hurt her, Mavis! She can't fight back!" he half yelled as he regarded to the girl behind them.

Without further notice the girl stepped forward, "Gray-san, I-I was the one who blocked Juvia-san's way. I feel a little light because of some circumstances, Juvia-san only helped me to steady my self and…" The girl's voice trailed on, explaining on what had really happened.

Gray felt like stabbing himself until his intestines were out, what a fool he is.

"Juvia come on, I'll bring you to the infirmary and-"

"Juvia's fine." Juvia said on her small voice and to Gray's heart break, her voice was cracking.

"No," he protested, positioning himself to carry the water mage, but Juvia struggled when Gray held both of her wrists, her hands slapping his.

"I said I'm fine." She repeated with finality and not referring to herself as a third person. She immediately stood up, and the humiliation shown on her small face did not go unnoticed by the Ice mage.

"Im sorry," she bowed to him before walking out of the guild's yard, feeling a little dizzy and her back still hurting from the impact.

Gray stood up as well, following Juvia even she protests and her expression tells him: _'I-don't-care-if-you're-Gray-sama-just-fcking-leave-me-alone.'_ After all, he needs to apologize and make up with the water mage for the embarrassment he had done for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. 5: Bold, you mean?

title: Bold, you mean?

* * *

now with the story...

.

.

.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia called to him softly, her dark blue orbs gazing at him shyly behind the door.

Gray turned to look at her and smiled a bit. He gestured for her to come inside and the water mage stepped towards him.

"What is it?" he asked her, as he produced another Ice lance. Juvia looked around and saw a lot of it, but she prefers her Gray-sama's latest product.

"Are you training today?" she asked, sitting at the bench placed at the side line. Gray nodded, still focused on his lance.

"You're remodeling it?" she asked again, eyeing the lance.

"Yeah." He answered plainly and tossed the weapon beside him, he positioned his hands once again, closing his eyes as he focused on his magic.

Juvia only sat there quietly, her eyes staring at Gray.

Another weapon appeared and this time Juvia stood up. Gray was slightly thrown back and the new Ice lance he made clattered on the tiled floor.

"Are you alright?" she kneeled before him and Juvia noticed how disappointed Gray was. "Maybe you should rest for a while Gray-sama?"

The water mage stood up, "I'll get you a drink and-" but she was pulled by the hand and she landed a bit roughly on the ground.

Gray tightened his hold on her hand. "Just stay here." He mumbled quietly, looking down on his lap.

"B-but…" Juvia protested, placing her free hand on his. "Juvia thinks that it's enough for today. You're training since this morning, Gray-sama."

Gray only shook his head. He doesn't want his girlfriend seeing him slacking.

"I want to impress you, you know?" he scowled as he faced her, but Juvia think it was adorable, add the blush too.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia laughed and Gray's scowl deepened, "You've impressed Juvia enough."

He raised a brow at her, his eyes staring directly on her smiling face. "No, I want to-"

He was cut off when Juvia smacked his lips with hers. Well, that would definitely shut him up.

"Are you saying that you're not strong enough?" she asked carefully, she brought her hands up to his sweaty face and cupped it. "There's a lot of time for us to improve Gray-sama, don't rush things, okay?"

"I know." He rolled his eyes, unconsciously pouting as Juvia squished his face gently.

She laughed harmoniously at his face and he groaned in protest.

"Yer makin' fu-n ev me." He mumbled annoyingly but continued to let his partner play with his face.

"Juvia thinks that you should improve your communication skills more Gray-sama."

"…"

"You see, You only nod and scowl all the time. It's a luck for me if you even speak for three to five sentences." She pouted.

"Hmph."

"And also," she smiled. "You should be comfortable with Juvia… I mean…"

She giggled once again. And Gray softened his features. "Fine. Be more _bold_ to you, you mean?" he suggested, smirking at Juvia's red face.

"That's not it! W-well… maybe?" she told him. Her face brightened as another shy smile appeared on her small face.

Gray was about to reach for Juvia's side and tickle her when the door of the training room creaked open.

"Ame onna," Gajeel's voice interrupted them. "Stop flirting with Ice brain and get your backpack already, we're leavin'."

Juvia nodded and told her best friend that she'll follow him in a minute. She returned back to Gray, smiling sheepishly. "Juvia forgot to tell you that she's leaving for a mission with Gajeel-kun today." She stood up, patting invisible dust from her skirt.

Gray remained sitting on the floor, his hands still on hers. "You're forgetting something."

Juvia turned to look back at him, her eyes wide. "W-what could it be, Gray-sama?" she asked obliviously.

He tch-ed as he looked beside him pretending that he's not amused by Juvia's obliviousness.

"W-what?" Juvia stuttered, her heart thumping loudly inside her rib cage.

He gazed back at her before pulling her harshly on top of him. Juvia blushed healthily as she landed on his crossed legs, her other hand landed on his bare chest.

He chuckled at her reaction and Juvia looked up to him with a troubled yet shy expression.

Gray didn't have the time to prepare himself for the water mage's love attack when her eyes suddenly lit up and she placed a kiss on his nose before sticking her tongue out to him.

"Oh," Gray blinked.

She stared at him for a few moments before she brought her lips to his cheeks this time. She jolted up and giggled as she run to the doors. Gray chuckled and let her go with it this time, after all she's one of the main reasons why he became what he is now.

* * *

thank you!


	6. 6: Full of busters

Title: Full of busters

Author's note: Thank you for requesting Anon-san~ Im really happy to see your request, I have a lot of ideas running through my mind ages ago about this prompt. So, here's one of it! Enjoy!

P.S, I was in a hurry when I thought of their son's name. Cloud suddenly came up to me, and I had no choice but to settle on this name. I LOVE THAT NAME.

Now with the story :)

.

.

.

Juvia sighed as she held the push cart tightly. There's no way that she would scold these two Fullbuster's who volunteered to join her shopping now in the grocery market.

Gray who was having a staring contest with his son growled in annoyance.

"You two should stop already!" The matriarch of the Fullbuster household hushed, wearing a worried expression. "Everyone's looking honey."

Her twelve year old son looked up at her, his black eyes twinkled. "Im your honey, right okaa-san?"

Biting her lower lip, Juvia nodded stiffly.

"No. Im her 'honey'." Gray said plainly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sighing again, Juvia guessed that another topic to fight was coming up for the two.

Her baby boy, Cloud, was now hugging her waist, not willing to let go as he stuck a tongue out to his father.

"I really love okaa-san! And someday, when I grew up, I'll marry her!" The boy said proudly and his mother ruffled his hair lovingly.

"HMPH!"

They both looked on their side, their eyes were fixated with Gray.

His hard scowl was present, his eyes narrowed and a vein popped above his eye. "You brat!" He inhaled deeply before continuing. "You. Can't. Marry. Your. Own. Mother." he emphasized every word.

Cloud blew his black bangs off his forehead, his thin lips pursed in a mocking way to his father.

"...!"

Juvia faced her husband quickly, blocking Gray's way when he is about to grab their son's shirt.

"Gray-sama... What did Juvia told you about kids?" She hinted, her voice was dangerously thin and Gray could see some warning signs flashing above her head.

He gulped nervously but his eyes averted to his son.

The boy was laughing silently his heart out, tears forming on the corner of his squeezed eyes.

One eyebrow twitched and Gray suddenly pulled Juvia close to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Oh yes," he eyed his son. "Kids..." a smirk appeared on his lips.

Juvia blushed madly and cuddled closer to him. "B-but Gray-sama..." she purred, "where in public, we can't do... those things, you know?"

Gray looked at her briefly, not his wife's imagination again.

"Okaa-san!" Cloud launched forward, snatching Juvia's left arm. "I won't let you have Okaa-san, Otou-san!" He directed at Gray.

"She's mine. Back off brat! You can't marry your own mother!"

"I don't care!"

Gray grabbed Juvia's right hand.

"Aghh!" Cloud pulled with all his might.

"Heh. Was that all you got?" Mocked Gray.

"Okaa-san!" The boy faked his cry.

"..!," Gray pulled hardly. "Juvia, don't let him fool you!"

"..." Juvia sweat dropped.

"Okaa-san!"

"What the... leave my wife alone!"

"...hmmm,"

"Otou-san, you're a loser!"

"Tch, shut up!"

After moments of non-stop bickering, the two became quiet. Gray grinned widely at his exhausted son.

"Hah!"

"...Otou-san...!"

"Are you two done?" Asked Juvia, her small voice interrupting them.

Without any words, she pulled both of her hands back, a frown on her face. She first turned to Cloud.

"Cloud Fullbuster." The boy stilled, standing straightly as he blinked his eyes. " Why are you fighting with your own father? You should respect him."

Gray smirked before sticking his tongue out.

"Gray." Juvia caught him, and he, himself stood up straightly. "Why do you always tease your son? Mavis, you're already old enough!"

Both men lowered their heads, Juvia with a heavy heart snatched both of their ears, bringing them close together.

"You two should make up. Juvia will be back in a minute." She eyed them quietly. "Or else we will not be having Ice candies after this."

Both of them hunched their shoulders forward in defeat. "Alright." They both said in unison.

Juvia immediately brightened at their answer, she stepped forward, kissing her son's forehead before pulling Gray into a hug.

"Stay here my loves." She sang as she winked at them and then she disappeared into a corner.

"Okaa-san kissed me." Cloud laughed mockingly.

"Tss." Gray clicked his tongue. Just wait until we get home and I'll have your mother as much as I wantー

"Okaa-san is definitely my type." Continued Cloud. "I will marry her someday, really." He said as if he's floating with the clouds.

Gray didn't know where did this child get those kind of ideas. He did not rememberJuvia and him raising a child like this.

Oh, if only he could return to those times, were this child was like a gift from the heavens.

But now, this twelve year old guy was a pain in the ass. A real pain in the ass.

He rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't get Ice candies if you keep on muttering about things like that."

"Well, Im pretty sure that if I asked Okaa-san and faked cry, she would still give me some."

The Ice mage felt like freezing his own child just to make him shut up.

Patience Gray, patience.

He tried to calm down, closing his eyes firmly as he listened to Cloud's non-stop rambles.

"Juvia's back!" Juvia finally showed up, holding a white plastic bag. Gray immediately walked up to her, Cloud trailing behind him.

Gray was about get the bags from his wife when Juvia beamed at him. "Oh, and guess who I bumped to!"

The Father and Son's eyes widened when they saw a large hand cupped the water mage's shoulder, their eyes trailed its way on the mysterious person's arm before it landed on it's familiar face.

Lyon was grinning happily. "It's nice to see my Juvia-chan here."

Heartbeats passed and the Fullbuster's exploded, "Get your hands off my wife/my okaa-san!"

Thank you for thise who reviewed the first five chapters! :)) You don't know guys how happy I am!


End file.
